


Fright of flight

by szczepter



Series: Kagakuromonth fics [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Just a short drabble, M/M, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is a litte too emphatic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright of flight

**Author's Note:**

> for kagakuro month, for the prompt fears. This was inspired by the comic wika draws for me about Kagami and Kuroko taking Nigou to the states and after mulling it over this was what I came up with.

He was completely alone. In the dark. In a cage. For over 10 hours. With strange noises and smells coming from everywhere. What if he got a panic attack? What if he got so scared he wouldn’t be able to move for hours? Eat? Sleep? What if he would be emotionally scarred for the rest of his life? What if he would hate Tetsuya for betraying him like that?

_What if?_

He was alone.

“Tetsuya?”

In that awful cage.

“Hey, Tetsuya you okay?”

And it was his fault.

“Tetsuya.”

He allowed it.

“ _Tetsuya_.” Kuroko startled in his seat when Kagami spoke directly into his ear. He looked up at his boyfriend, blinking a few times.

“Yes?” Kagami huffed amused and took the magazine Tetsuya was currently crumpling almost in a ball, from his hands. He smoothed it out and hid in his own bag, before he took Tetsuya’s hand in his own and squeezed it lightly.

“He’s fine.” Kagami said and Tetsuya had to frown.

“You don’t know that.” Kagami snorted. “What if he’s hungry? Or needs to pee? Or is scared out of his mind? There are a lot of strange smells and noises.”

Kagami sighed and rubbed Tetsuya’s hand with his thumb.

“Stupid. He’s not the first dog on a plane.” He rolled his eyes when Tetsuya clicked his tongue. Kagami sighed and squeezed Tetsuya’s hand again. “He’s going to be fine.”

Tetsuya swallowed and leaned into Kagami’s personal space. He let go to his hand and wrapped his arm around Tetsuya’s shoulder.

“Can you promise that?”

“No.” Kagami said defeated. “But come on. He’s your dog. He’ll always bounce back.” He admitted, squeezing Tetsuya’s shoulder.

“I hope you’re right.” Tetsuya mumbled and closed his eyes, with the intention of getting some sleep.

 

* * *

 

 Of course he was right. Nigou was more than fine, having slept through the whole flight. He probably got more sleep than Kuroko himself seeing as he was overly perky and happy. They were probably making quite a scene, with Tetsuya on his knees, trying to hold a jumping and barking (quite loudly mind you) Alaskan Malamute.

Tetsuya wasn’t actually laughing, but he had a silly (or as silly as Kuroko could have) grin on his face while Nigou slobbered all over his face. Taiga stood next to them, making sure all their bags and suitcases were intact and safe, and had to roll his eyes at the boy and his dog.

Though to be honest it was sort of cute.

Sort of.

“Done?” Taiga asked when Kuroko gave Nigou one last scratch behind his ears and stood up.

“Yes.” He answered and looked so pleased, Taiga couldn’t help the next thing that came out of his mouth.

“Do you wanna go to the park with him?” Tetsuya looked up at his boyfriend.

“Now?” Taiga shrugged.

“Well yeah. He spend so much time in that cage, he probably wants to run around a bit.” Tetsuya blinked in confusion.

“Don’t you want to go home Kagami-kun?” Taiga wanted. A lot. And to take a few hours long nap, preferably with Kuroko. Instead he shrugged.

“I could use some leg stretching myself.” He mused. “Alex is gonna be here in a few minutes. I think she has a Frisbee in her car.” Tetsuya’s eyes widened comically.

“You want to play with Nigou?” Taiga snorted.

“Idiot. You wanna play with Nigou and I wanna go with you so.” He finished lamely. “I mean, if you don’t want to, then that’s okay. We can go another time.” He barely finished speaking when Kuroko grabbed his sleeve and pulled him forward, unceremoniously planting a big, wet kiss on his lips.

Taiga mumbled something into Kuroko’s mouth. He was vaguely aware off other people giving them looks. Some people gasped, some laughed and some even cooed at them. Finally Taiga put his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders and gently pushed him away.

“Taiga is the best.” He muttered and Kagami felt himself flush pleasantly.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. And you smell like dog breath. It’s disgusting.” He said, but smiled when Tetsuya kissed him again, returning the kiss without complaining.

Nigou barked happily an proceeded to start a ruckus again.


End file.
